You Love Him?
by I am done with this
Summary: An little story from America's point of view on the Belarus X Russia pairing . . . it is writen in a way that those who don't know Hetalia should understand . . . a little . . .


**So this was written as an English assignment. It is meant for people who don't know Hetalia but that's what it is.**

Ivan Bravinski, the representative of Russia, was not always afraid of the young and beautiful Natalia Arlovaskaya, the representative of Belarus. When they were younger they were so close they were considered siblings. Ivan would call her little Natty and she would call him Big Brother Ivan. They would do everything together and there was never a moment where they were separated. Ivan was always a strong person, a scary one at that; if any one of us representatives said anything bad about the pink scarf he always wore, we were in for it. Mr. Bravinski is also very protective of little Natalia which is why it was a big shock to see Ivan running into the large meeting room scarf billowing behind him and tears streaming down his face. Ivan immediately made his way past the large half circle table to a corner of the room and stared at the large double doors to the room. I glanced at Ivan wondering what had gotten the large Russian so scared that he was actually trembling.

The doors flew open and Ivan let out a shriek, pressing himself closer to the wall, he pulled his scarf over his nose in a pitiful attempt to hide himself. I quickly spun my chair to the doors only to freeze from shock. Little Natalia stalked into the room with a devious grin on her face.

"Marry me big brother Ivan, we are destined to become one", she said, the passion thick in her voice. My jaw dropped, I had never seen Natalia like this. She was always next to Ivan, sometimes holding onto his scarf for comfort but never wanting to marry him. Now with her white hair bow slightly crooked and bangs falling in front of her eyes she was scary.

"Go away Natalia!" Ivan screamed diving behind the podium in the front of the room. Natalia slowly made her way to the podium and shifted it aside. With a loud 'thud' it hit the floor. Ivan looked up at her, the fear clear in his eyes. Natalia dropped to her knees, her blue dress fanning out around her. She grabbed his scarf with such force that her knuckles turned white, and pulled Ivan closer to her.

"Marry me" she started chanting. I sighed as I pushed my glasses farther up my nose; I stood up looking at the, scary, blond haired beauty on the floor.

"Natalia what is the meaning of this?" I asked, leisurely making my way over to her and Ivan. Natalia released her death grip on Ivan's scarf an glared at me

"It is none of your concern Mr. Jones" she growled. I chuckled seeing Ivan slowly slink away from Natalia. Natalia's little hand snapped out and grabbed Ivan's ankle in the blink of an eye. Ivan let out a petrified whimper and started shaking like a Chihuahua. That is when Francis, the representative of France, decided to pipe up.

"Oy, Miss Natalia since when did you start liking Ivan?" he asked, a smirk painted on his face.

"This morning when big brother came to pick me up." She replied voice sounding almost innocent. If her Russian accent was not so strong she would have sounded like a five year old girl. Natalia looked back at Ivan and pulled him until he was sitting next to her. She surprised all of us when she placed a small kiss on Ivan's cheek. I sat there next to Ivan and Natalia thinking about all the events that had happened so far. There was one thing that really stuck in my mind 'How could she have so much strength in that petite body?' I asked myself. that was when I saw Ivan's pleading eyes. I sighed and took one of Natalia's delicate hands, she froze not sure how to react to my touch. Natalia's head slowly turned towards me and gave me a death glare, her eyes filled with cold hatred.

"Let go of me Mr, Jones." She spat. I shook my head with a cocky smile on my face.

"No can do." I said standing up pulling her with me. When she got back up on her feet she looked down to where Ivan was sitting a moment before. I smirked hearing the large doors slam close behind Ivan. Natalia's head whipped towards the door only to have me standing in her line of view. She glared at me so hard I could almost feel the daggers hit my skin.

"Let go of me Jones!" she screamed, digging her long nails into the palm of my hand. I released her hand only to be shocked to see tiny beads of blood resting where her nails were. I glanced at Francis to see him looking at me somewhat worried. Spinning on my heal I manged to catch site of Natalia's long platinum blond tresses flying out behind her in her pursuit of Ivan.. There was a hand that was placed on my shoulder but I payed it no mind.

"Mr. Jones are you going to stand there all day?" Francis asked, I shook my head, trying to clear the images of Natalia's retreating form from my head, and slowly made my way back to my seat.

"Sorry, I was . . . distracted." I murmured glancing back at the open door.

"Well this is certainly a big change, who would have ever thought that Little Natalia would fall for Ivan." Francis sang sitting down next to me

"She doesn't love him." I whispered resting my head on the table.

"What do you mean Jones?" I slowly turned to look at Francis in the eyes.

"She wants to be loved so she is claiming her love for Ivan, hoping he will love her. Hence the 'Marry Me'."

"Then we'll have to fix that won't we?" Francis asked. I smiled quickly sitting up.

"Yes, we will" I replied glancing at the door. Right then and there I had decided that I would make Natalia see that she did not need to love Ivan to be loved. She would see that in this room of representatives I, the representative of the United States of America, was in love with the representative of Belarus. For many years this has been the case and now, only now, would I be able to help her with the love she wants, no, needs.


End file.
